Just Another Love Story
by NCIS-Ninja
Summary: Tori and Jade are together in a somewhat dysfunctional relationship living with their best friend Cat in apartment just outside of their college now. Hilarious antics and sexy drama ensue. But, hey, what are friends for? Lots of Jori and some smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Author****'****s****Notes:**Okay, so this story takes place in the gang's sophomore year of college. Tori, Jade, and Cat are currently attending a performing arts college. Jade and Tori are together as a couple and are living in an apartment close to campus. This story is probably going to be a one-shot outlet for me. I get these single ideas, and getting them out helps me write other stories. To make a long story short, plot lines will probably end with the chapter, there may be time skips, and it might be a bit disjointed. Overall, it's more a collection of stories with a similar theme.

I'm going to start out smutty and go from there. Terrible, really. This particular chapter was requested by a friend. By the way, if you have any story requests, don't hesitate to suggest.

I'm rambling, you probably don't care anyways, so here's the story. By the way, there's smut ahead. AKA: They're going to have sex.

..::..::..::..::..::..

"Jade, what turns you on?" Tori asked suddenly. She was sitting on the bed they had set up only a little while ago. Jade pushed the dresser back against the wall, finally happy with the arrangement of the furniture. She climbed on to the end of the bed and stretched out on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She laced her fingers together over her stomach and rested her hands on the fabric of the black shirt.

"Is this a trick question?" Jade asked to ceiling, "You know one of those questions you ask me that I'm supposed to answer a certain way?"

Tori pushed her glasses up on her nose and looked over the top of the magazine at Jade. "What do you mean? It's just a question. Like all questions." She responded.

Jade let out a short laugh. She pulled her fingers apart and rolled on to her side, looking directly at Tori now. "You're so naive, Vega. There are those questions that I'm supposed to answer a certain way. Like 'Do I look okay in this dress?' and I always have to answer with 'Sure, babe.' or 'You always look great, Vega.'." Jade informed her. She snaked her arm up to Tori's folded legs and toyed with the end of her jeans, letting her fingers brush across Tori's foot occasionally.

"What? No." Tori stated, throwing the magazine to the ground dramatically.

Jade raised an eyebrow in an unimpressed manner, "So I'm not supposed to answer like that?"

"Well..." Tori stammered, her words still forming sentences in her head, "No. You should always tell me the truth, Jade."

Jade pulled her knees up and rocked on to all fours. She crawled up closer to Tori and fell back on her side next to Tori. "Then you, Tori Vega, look stunning."

Tori watched Jade's bluish-greenish-grayish eyes as she spoke. "Wait, were you lying or telling the truth?"

"That's for you to decide." Jade smirked. She reached over Tori's stomach and took her hand, interlacing her fingers between Tori's. "But to answer the question, what turns me on..." Jade led off with a hmm. "You."

"What do you mean me?" Tori said softly. There was no need to speak at normal volume when the person you want to talk to is mere inches away from you. She didn't feel uncomfortable with the proximity, though. With Jade, it was always comfortable.

"I mean you turn me on. Your sexy student look with the glasses. Very hot." Jade pulled Tori's glasses off of her face and set them on the bedside table, "And when you sing. God, your voice is like pure sex." Jade ran her fingernails feather-lightly down Tori's cheek. "And when you shut your eyes and bite your lip because I'm doing something that turns you on, and you don't want to see it."

Tori realized that her eyes were shut and she was biting her lip at that moment, and quickly opened her eyes and let go of her lip. She heard a snicker next to her. "Jade! You did that on purpose!"

That famous smirk appeared on Jade's face once again, and she nodded. "So what are your turn ons?"

"Mine?" Tori said dumbly.

"No, the other Tori Vega in the room." Jade rolled her eyes and rested her hand on Tori's neck.

"Okay, uh... I'm not going to lie, it's kind of embarrassing." Tori muttered. She felt a blush swell over her cheeks uncontrollably.

"Now I really want to know." Jade encouraged, pulling herself against Tori's body. Tori shook her head adamantly as the red blush deepened across her face. Jade frowned, "Then, write it down!"

Jade rolled over and grabbed the tablet of paper sitting on the bedside table. There was a list of measurements for the room, but she decided that this was much more important and ripped the paper off, tossing it to the ground next to the magazine. She grabbed a pen and turned over, handing the notepad and pen to Tori. Tori uneasily took the pad and started jotting down a quick list. Jade tried to peer over the side of the notebook, but every time she got a glimpse, Tori pulled it away. After a short period of scribbling, Tori tore the page off and put the pad on the window sill next to the bed. Such a small room for two people now that she thought about it. She looked at the paper and hesitated. She felt really sensitive above the whole thing. After a moment, Jade snatched it out of her hands, making the decision for her.

"Jade! I-" Tori was cut off by two fingers pressed against her lips and cold, silencing look for the raven haired girl. Jade's eyes scanned across the list and an evil grin grew on her lips.

"Really, Tori? You think you know a girl" Jade turned away from the list and eyed Tori carefully. "Want to play?"

..::..::..::..::..::..

Tori clenched the crumpled list in her clammy hand. She gasped for air with a heave of her chest away from the wall. The beads of sweat formed along her chest were outlined by her thin tank top that ended at her underwear. Jade forced Tori back against the wall and caught Tori's lip between her teeth, tugging it outward then releasing it with an effective groan from Tori.

Jade's fingers curled around the locks of brunette hair, pulling her head back. Their lips were seemingly molecules apart, but Tori couldn't close that distance with Jade holding her hair. Tori tried to lean in to the distance, but Jade just pulled her back again.

"Like that, Vega?" Jade taunted. She thrust her hips forward, pinning Tori against the wall again. Tori's eyes slammed shut and her head fell back against the wall; she had given up in her conquest. "Good girl." Jade purred.

Jade turned her head slightly and latched her lips on to Tori's neck under her chin. She slid her tongue across the length of Tori's tan neck. Jade continued to kiss and lick her way down Tori's neck until she found that point at the base. She felt the pulse beat against the tender sensitive skin of her lover. The beat was quick and sporadic, matching Tori's heartbeat. Jade caught the point between her teeth and Tori cried out.

"You okay?" Jade breathed against the half-latina's skin. She said it in a way that seemed to break character compared to everything she had said before.

Tori nodded shakily and clutched the list even tighter. She felt the nips and kisses and licks all along her collarbone and chest. With that, she became aware of Jade's fingers rubbing against her soaked underwear.

"I bet I could get you off without moving this." Jade teased into Tori's ear, falling back into that role again, "What do you think about that, babe?" Tori swallowed another gulp of air, but was unable to respond as Jade sped up the movement of her fingers. Tori's breath hitched and more shuddering and erratic breathing followed.

"Fuck it." Jade swore, pushing the offending clothing out of the way. She slid a finger into Tori and went back to kissing the girl's lips. Tori didn't resist Jade's tongue at all. As if they had rehearsed it millions of times, they dropped into a seamless rhythm. Tori's senses buzzed with overwhelming feelings and she was driven right to that edge. Then for just a moment, the darker girl hesitated in a sick and evil way, but not long before she pushed Tori over the edge. Tori's breathing caught again and she moaned into Jade's mouth loudly. Tori went stiff for a few seconds, then fell limply into Jade's arms. A sense of accomplishment swept over the goth as she picked Tori up and carried her over to the bed. She had always preferred beds anyways, but walls work too. She put Tori down gently and then curled up next to Tori herself.

"Jade..." Tori whispered.

"Mhm?" Jade responded quietly.

"That was crazy." Tori mumbled into Jade's shirt.

"Was it okay? I mean, I wasn't sure what you meant by dirty talk." Jade craned in slightly to rest her forehead against Tori's.

"I'm sorry, it was a pretty messed up list. I didn't mean for you to be uncomfortable. There's definitely something wrong with me." Tori murmured.

"Of course there is, but we've all got problems, right?" Jade joked, "I mean, compared to my list, that was like vanilla milk."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tori pushed the pop-tart down into the toaster and set the dial back on the silver contraption. She checked her pear phone once more and stepped back away from the counter. She felt someone else behind her, and couldn't help but smile when that person's arms wound around her waist. Tori put her head back on Jade's shoulder, smelling Jade in that wonderful stage right after a shower when her hair was half dry, half wet.

"It's so early, babe. Why are you up?" Jade groaned into Tori's ear.

Jade was always a light sleeper, and she didn't sleep very much to begin with. So, if Tori got up, more than likely, Jade was either already up or would get up soon enough. She had been very careful this morning, since she wanted Jade to sleep in.

"It's 7:15, Jade." Tori informed her, glancing up at the small clock in the equally small kitchen.

"That's early. You're already showered and everything. What's up?" Jade let go of Tori's waist and took her by the hips. She spun Tori around until Tori turned completely so they were face to face. Jade leaned back against the peninsula in their kitchen attached to one wall, opposite the counter with the stove and toaster against the wall. It was small, but it's better than the dorms.

"I have an eight a.m. class first semester." Tori said as she leaned back against Jade's hands that were holding her up. Jade puzzled over what Tori said for a moment before realizing that she had told her this last night.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. I don't have anything 'til ten." Jade took a hand from Tori's back to fix her hair.

"Then why are you up?" Tori questioned, lazily laying her forearms on Jade's shoulders and hooked a few fingers together behind the goth's neck.

"Since I'm not gonna see you until tonight, I thought I'd get it in this morning before you left." Jade smiled as she leaned in and kissed Tori. Tori could literally taste the mint of the toothpaste and mouth wash on Jade's lips. Jade rubbed a tight circle into Tori's back while their lips pressed softly against one another.

"Aw!" Squeaked a voice off to the side. The two girls pulled apart suddenly and turned to see Cat with a silly looking bed head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Cat said sadly, "I just wanted to get an onion."

"It's fine I-" Tori stopped mid-sentence, processing what Cat said, "Wait, an onion?"

"Yeah! The new mouthwash says it eliminates onion smell, I'm going to test it!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, Cat..." Tori started.

"Here," Jade stated, cutting Tori off, "knock yourself out." Jade picked up an onion out of the vegetables basket and tossed it to Cat, who luckily caught it.

"Kaykay!" She spun around and hopped out of the room.

"You just ruined a perfectly good onion, you know." Tori said her mommy voice. Fortunately, Jade didn't mind the voice at all.

" I would trade an onion to kiss you any day." Jade leaned in again and locked lips with Tori. This was going to ruin her lipgloss, but she could care less. Jade sucked Tori's lip for a moment, and then broke for breath. Tori smiled and leaned her forehead against Jade's.

"That was almost romantic of you, Jade." Tori commented.

Jade shrugged, "You know me."

"You bet." Tori wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, and kissed her again. Their lips melded together like warm butter on bread. She leaned into Jade and the counter, trying to avoid the things stacked there. Jade found Tori's upper lip this time and they molded their bodies in to one another like so many times before. They would break every now and then, but only to breathe, giggle, and resume kissing until Jade spun them around and helped push Tori to where she was sitting on the counter. A few magazines were knocked to the floor in the process, but the smiles of the two girls were too wide for either of them to care. One of Jade's hands rested on Tori's thigh and the other mingled with the locks of chocolate brown hair on her head. Then, much to their dismay, the timer on Tori's breakfast dinged, and she was forced to permanently end the moment.

When Tori turned around to get the pastries, Jade hopped up on the counter and sat there with her legs dangling off the edge.

"We should do this every morning." Jade suggested as she watched Tori put the pop-tarts on a plate and turn around to face the dark haired girl again.

"Then we'd never have any onions." Tori joked, putting the plate down next to where Jade was sitting on the peninsula and looked up at her girlfriend expectantly.

"I can live without onions." Jade mused, "Do you want to do something tonight? Like go to a movie in a dark theatre and sit in the back row?"

"Subtle." Tori noted, taking a bite out of her pop-tart.

"Come ons aren't meant to be subtle, Tori." Jade rolled her eyes and picked up the other pop-tart on the brunette's plate.

"Hey, that's mine." Tori protested, reaching out for the other pop-tart Jade was now eating. Jade turned away and out of Tori's reach.

"Mine now." Jade stuck her tongue out at Tori and chuckled.

"How do you figure that?" Tori asked.

"Well, the pop-tarts are yours, and you're mine, so using transitive logic, these are mine." Jade explained.

Tori glanced down at her watch and nearly choked on her pop-tart, "I gotta get to class!"

Tori hurriedly downed her breakfast and threw the plate in the sink. She grabbed her bag and dashed to the door.

"Whoa! Wait!" Jade jogged up to door who was half out the door. Jade pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Tori. "Here. Read it, Vega. Later."

Tori stepped all the way outside of the door into the hallway connecting to the apartment occupying the other half of their floor.

"Okay, leave now." Jade shooed Tori with a reassuring smile. Tori smiled back and ran down the hallway to the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori's eyes fluttered open to the sun streaming in through the window in their room. The bottom half of her body was covered by the blankets that were loosely tucked in to the bed. The top half of Tori's body was in her clingy black tank top. Jade's arm was lying across her stomach, rising and falling as Tori breathed. Her eyes flicked over to the clock that read 8:27, at the bottom of the display was 12-25. She smiled and shut her eyes to go back to sleep.

Strangely, she heard footsteps pounding across the floor towards their room. In a matter of seconds, the door burst open and Cat flung herself in to the room, screaming. Jade tensed up and pulled her face into Tori's back, groaning against the fabric clinging to Tori's back.

"It's Christmas!" Cat screamed, leaping up on the bed and bouncing at their feet, "Get up! Get up! Get up!" She shook her red hair wildly and launched herself off of the bed, through the door, and into the hallway that led past the bathroom and into the kitchen/living room. A Kitching Room as the little redhead called it.

"Is it Christmas already?" Jade asked as she unburied her head from the tank top and put her chin on Tori's shoulder, "Today should be fun." Jade pressed her arm against the mattress and propped herself up until she was sitting. She threw the covers off of her legs which hit Tori in the face as she sat up. "Come on, put some pants on, Vega!" She snickered, pulling some sweats on and turning out the door.

..::..::..::..::..::..

"Merry Christmas, Tori!" Cat shouted, tossing her a gift from underneath the tree in the corner of their Kitching room. Jade ducked to avoid getting smacked in the face by a box. Tori caught it in mid air and chuckled at Jade who was laying on the ground looking up at her with the blue and green splashes in her black hair splayed across the beige carpet colored orange by the warm glow of the lights on their Christmas tree. Tori pulled the ribbon off of the white box and opened it up, pulling out a beautiful silky red dress with a white and black ribbon curled across the bottom and top of the dress.

"Wow, Cat... It's beautiful." Tori gasped as she held it against her body, knowing it would look great on her, "How did you know my measurements?" Tori asked. Cat giggled and pointed to Jade who was still laying on the floor with a goofy look on her face. Tori looked at Jade for a second and grinned. She then turned her grin up to Cat. "Thank you so much, it's amazing."

"Oh, and this is for Jade!" Cat tossed another gift through the air that landed on Jade's stomach.

"Ow, Cat. Are you trying to hurt me?" Jade sat up and picked up the present, turning it over twice to find the tape. Jade pulled the wrapping paper off and let a toothy smile cross her face. "You know me so well, Cat." Jade commented, pulling out a DVD box set entitled "Top Ten Horror Movies of the 21st Century". Car giggled again and dropped her head to the skirt of the tree, searching for more presents. Cat pulled out the present for her and squealed.

"That's from both of us!" Tori called out to Cat over Jade's ramblings about the movies in the set. "Jade's gift challenged." Tori added before turning her attention back to feigning interest in Jade's horror movies.

They didn't get far in to Jade's explanation of My Bloody Valentine before they heard Cat screech in joy, "A mini doughnut maker with different colored doughs!" She squealed in joy and turned to the two slightly shocked girls. She suddenly threw herself forward and tackle-hugged the two of them to the ground. Tori gagged a bit on Cat's arm around her neck and Jade wasn't even surprised. After being friends with Cat for as long as Jade had, nothing seemed to be a shock her when it came to Cat.

"Being on the floor when Cat's around is becoming as hassle." Tori joked as the red head sprung off of them and headed back towards the tree in the corner of their Kitching Room.

"I like it on the ground." Jade informed Tori with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"So I've heard." Tori replied as the two of them sat back up.

"Jade!" Cat yelled before a small wrapped box hit the side of Jade's face. Jade yelped and fell to the ground again, more out of being scared than the force of the tiny package. Jade emitted a growl from her throat and sat back up for the third time this morning. She threw a glare across the room to Cat and opened up the box. She looked down and smiled even wider than she had before this morning. She pulled out a necklace with a little mistletoe charm on it.

"Now you never need a reason to kiss me." Tori whispered, leaning close to Jade. Jade moved her hand up behind her head and clipped the necklace together under her hair. Jade looked up to meet Tori's eyes.

"Jade, I don't see your present for Tori under here." Cat said from across the room.

A smirk creased over the sincere smile on Jade face as she pulled something out of her pocket, "I know." she nodded and poked the envelope into Tori. "This is a promise. That tonight will be the most romantic night of your life."

"Jade you don't do romantic." Tori slid her finger under the flap of the envelope. She pulled open the envelope and pulled out two reservations to a higher end Chinese restaurant downtown and two tickets to some cheesy romantic movie at the theatre.

Jade tapped the card and said, "The Chinese restaurant said they were open on Christmas and-" Tori lurched forward and put her free hand on Jade's cheek, pulling her into an impromptu kiss. Jade caught her mind in the midst of confusion just enough to kiss her back and put form to her lips.

When Tori pulled back Jade asked, "What was that for?"

Tori smiled and touched Jade's necklace, "Because you're trying so hard to be something you're not, and you don't have to... But we're still going to dinner and a movie."

"I get it now!" Cat squeaked, throwing the instruction booklet for the mini doughnut maker at Jade and Tori. She jumped up and dashed over to where the kitchen part of the Kitching room to try and get her new toy to work. Jade pulled the instruction booklet off their heads and couldn't stop herself from smiling like an idiot.

"Merry Christmas, Tori Vega." Jade leaned over and ran her palm against Tori's cheek, sliding a couple fingers in the hair around her ear.

"Merry Christmas, Jade West." Tori said in to Jade's lips, turning her head to avoid a nose collision as their lips met again and they slid back against the couch opposite the TV, ignoring whatever strange smells wafted in from the kitchen area. All they cared about was the feeling of Christmas joy on the other one's lips.

..::..::..::..::..::..

Author's Notes: Merry Christmas guys! And, whether you're reading this on Christmas eve, Christmas day, or The-day-after, have a great time. :3


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Real quick before I spin another border-line inappropriate tale, you guys should understand that this is less of a story and more of a collection of one shots centered around a certain couple with a similar setting and time. So if specific elements from earlier on just disappear, or one chapter is in summer and the next is in winter, then that's probably why. But, you can still kind of call this a story in a sense. Nevermind, just read.

..::..::..::..::..::..

"Oh, Tori." Jade cooed, coming down the hallway. She stopped and pushed the door open to Cat's room slightly to see Cat talking on a video chat, but no Tori. Jade continued down the carpeted hall and into the also carpeted Kitching Room. Actually, there was lament instead of carpet in the kitchen part of the room, but the rest was this wonderful beige carpet that showed anything you dropped on it, no matter how fast you got to it. Jade peered over the couch that faced the TV and saw Tori clicking away at something on her laptop.

"Hey, Jade." Tori blinked at her screen before shaking her head and looking up at Jade with a warm smile. Her warmth was instantly met by a devious grin from her darker counterpart. Tori drew her eyebrows together and bit her lip, confused as to why Jade was giving her the I've-got-a-dirty-secret look. Then her eyes drifted to what was in Jade's hands. A small black, hard-cover bound notebook used for writing in and keeping for long periods of time. Like a journal. Tori immediately recognized what it was and sat up, "Uh, hey, whatcha got there … Jadey?" She asked as she reached for the little black book.

Jade snatched it away and raised her eyebrows at Tori, "Oh, it's just a book." Jade came around the couch and sat down. Tori move forward to try and grab the book, but Jade turned her back to Tori so the brunette was trying to get her arms around Jade to the book outstretched in front of the goth. "It's got an interesting title; it's called Tori's Dream Journal. Ever heard of it?"

"Yeah, it really isn't that interesting." Tori lied. She was struggling to touch the book, but just had not way of getting around Jade.

"You're really critical, Tori. Let's read it." Jade mocked, opening it up to the table of contents. She read down a list of dreams, all named some somewhat obscure so it would make sense to Tori which dream it was, but to others looked like a random title generator hatchet job. Jade finally hit the end of the table after a page or two and say the index listed. "Oh, look an index. Maybe Jade is in it."

"Jade, come on, please." Tori begged, slipping around to the side to see if she could push her arm through that way. Jade was reading down the J's now in the index and was coming up to Jade. After a few moments, Tori tried to push Jade forward, but she was just not strong enough. Not that Jade weighed much, she just wasn't that great at the whole muscles things in some areas. Jade smirked at Tori's attempts and came to Jade in the index.

"Wow, look. Categories under the word Jade." Jade informed Tori, acting as if Tori didn't have every word of every dream about Jade memorized and could recite them by heart like song lyrics. Good thing about being an actress and singer is your memory is phenomenal. Jade started to read off the categories underneath the word Jade, "Dates … Deaths …" Jade paused and glanced back at Tori in a concerned manner, but her interest in the category dissolved as soon as she looked back at the next one, "Sex. Sex dreams." She chuckled, "This I have to read." She pressed her fingernail under the page number of the first one and started flipping through the book to the first sex dream Tori had had about Jade since she started keeping the journal per Lane's request back in high school.

"Babe …" Tori whined, "I'll do anything."

Jade stopped short of a few page turns to the entry of interest. Jade turned slightly so Tori moved forward towards the book and into Jade's lap. Jade held the book away from Tori with one hand and barred her from moving any further forward with the other arm. Tori groaned and looked back at Jade who had a mischievous look about her. "Anything?" Jade's mind could conjure up quite a few interesting anythings, sexual or otherwise. Tori nodded vigorously, reaching out for the book still.

"Well …" Jade began, but was cut off crisply by Tori's lips on her own. Caught completely by surprise, she let Tori press her arm further in and Tori got one hand on the book. Jade's arm was at a weird angle now, so she pulled it out from in front of Tori and grabbed the back of the half-latina's head, pressing her lips into the kiss more than expected. As the tried to grapple with the book at the same time, they ended up pushing each other over and toppling to that ugly carpet. When they hit the ground, the book was pried loose from their hands by the force of the fall and it landed next to TV stand. Tori and Jade were too busy laughing on the floor to care about it. Jade even let that goofy grin that she reserved for when she was around Tori slip out.

Mid way through their little conniption of laughter on the floor, they heard the tumbler in the lock to their apartment clunk to the unlocked position as someone opened the door.

"What are you guys doing on the floor?" Cat asked in her usual bright and bubbly way. Cat came over to inspect them carefully, her purple backpack still hanging from her shoulders after her trip to the internet café. Tori tried to say something to her, but was still laughing. Cat's attention span didn't hold out long enough and she perked up to something across the room. "What's that?" She bounced off to inspect it.

Jade caught her breath first and rolled to her side, positioning her lips right next to Tori's ear to whisper, "That's the first of that kind of kiss I've had. What do you call that? A falling kiss?" That comment didn't help to calm Tori's manic laughter. What did eventually quell her laughter was what Cat said next.

"You wrote a story, Tori?" Cat giggled, "That rhymes."

At that, Tori shot up instantly, followed quickly by Jade. She saw Cat reading the exact page that she had just fallen off of a couch to keep her girlfriend from seeing. Tori jumped up to her feet, but it was too late. Cat dropped the book on the ground with a gasp and put her hands on her head.

"Cat, listen." Tori attempted to reason with her, but the red haired girl starting spinning around, shaking her head to try and free herself of what she had read. Jade casually got to her feet and leaned against the couch, watching the confusion with a sly smile.

"Is that what you guys do?" Cat nearly screamed.

"Sometimes." Jade replied without even knowing what Cat had just read. Her comment earned a smack on the arm from Tori and a reprimand.

"Jade, don't confuse her." Tori hissed, "Cat, it's just a dream journal and since Jade's-"

"Don't tell me until I'm older!" Cat yelled before fleeing to the sanctuary of her room.

"She knows what sex is, right?" Jade rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"Yeah, but what I wrote in there was gay sex. And weird gay sex." Tori enunciated the words like they were some sort of grime she was trying to get off her tongue. She wasn't exactly great with saying stuff like that. Jade however, had no problem being blunt and occasionally downright raunchy.

"I really want to know now." Jade smirked at Tori and their eyes locked. Like two cowboys at a draw, there was a silent time between the two of them, and at once the lunged forward towards the book to try and get it.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: A short introduction to a three shot arc I'm doing, you guys will either love it or hate it.

* * *

><p>The script reads: Cinderella the Enchanted Edition<p>

Starring Tori Vega as Cinderella

And Beck Oliver as Prince Christopher "Charming"

"Do you want to stop dating?"

Jade stopped cold at Tori's statement. They were in the back of the group that was touring backstage and Tori was yanked back because Jade had come to a stop while still holding her hand. They had been walking in the back because they got this tour and speech last year, but mostly because Tori still had a consciousness about her relationship with Jade even after three years of it. So Tori didn't feel comfortable flaunting their relationship publicly, and Jade didn't give a damn who knew, so it was mostly up to Tori what happened. People didn't much mind though. People were a lot more open to it, especially now that they were in college, and most everyone accepted it. Tori caught herself and pulled back around to face Jade, who slipped between the curtains. Jade pulled Tori into the small are between the two thick sheets of heavy fabric hung in the theatre. Jade stepped back a ways and met a wall to lean against, watching Tori shift uncomfortably between the velvety curtains.

After a moment Jade spoke, "What the hell are you on about now?" She was quite pointed in her question, which was so like Jade it was almost frightening.

"That's not exactly what I meant to say." Tori chewed her lip in thought and brought her eyes up from the floor, trailing up Jade's black jeans, her deep purple button up shirt, and eventually up to meet Jade's blue-green eyes that bore straight back into her own with a such an intensity only Jade could possibly muster. "We can talk about this later. What it we get caught back here?"

Jade scoffed. She reached out and took Tori's wrists, tugging her closer until she could smell that slight vanilla scent Tori always had. "They find people making time back stage all the time." Jade shifted, pulling Tori's hands to the side of the wall so her fingers brushed against the curtains lightly, and her comfort zone was broken. People were much more honest if you get inside their comfort zone. "Now. What's up?"

"You uh, read my, uhm, dream journal." Tori stuttered, catching her balance again. She looked down Jade's body again, speaking to the floor, "I kind if told you not to."

"When I have ever listened to you?"

"I think should respect my wishes."

Jade cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, bring her lips tightly together before repeating Tori's words "Respect your wishes? Tori, you know who I am, and you've put up with it for three years, so why don't you just cut to the chase and tell me what's really up."

Tori's mouth caught. Jade was usually blunt and direct, and you'd think she'd be used to it by now, but sometimes, Jade surprised even Tori. Tori shut her mouth and swallowed her words and long speeches that Jade would have mostly likely done anything to stop regardless.

"Are you sure you want the abridged version?"

"Hit me."

"Tell me you can't live without me."

Jade's mouth opened and shut, thoughts forming into train having crashed at the station before arriving. She thought back over what Tori had said, but was unable to draw a correlation between the two things. "What?" She asked dumbly.

"I just get the feeling that you do these things because you think you can live without me, because you never say it." Tori's foot slipped back and her hands pulled away from the wall as she regained her personal space. She felt Jade's eyes track her movement and her body like she was making sure everything was in line. Jade's bottom lip curled into her mouth as she bit it softly in thought. Tori's voice fell even softer, "I want you to pour your heart out, sometimes."

"That's not really my style, Vega." She spoke with a sort of bite to her words that made Tori critical of what she was about to say. Tori's foot kicked idly against the wood floors that were scuffed from one too many dance routines being practiced there.

"It would be nice to hear it once in a while. I mean, we don't go out on dates much and whenever you take me ..." Tori turned away from Jade.

"Wait." Jade stopped her, "I know what this is about. It's not about the diary-"

"Journal." Tori corrected.

"Whatever. It's not about that at all. You think I'm incompetent of being a good girlfriend." Jade accused.

"What?" Tori looked into Jade's 'I can see right through you' look. It was actually true. Jade could see right through Tori and most of the time she was spot on. That was the case here. As embarrassing as the journal was, she knew how well Jade kept secrets, and didn't mind. It was an excuse to be mad at Jade, because honestly, Jade is not a romantic at all. She got Tori a box of band aides for her birthday one time and then Tori used nearly the whole box when Cat took them rock climbing as her present.

"The whole pouring my heart out shit. You don't think I'm romantic." Jade raised her eyebrows and looked to Tori for confirmation, even though she knew that she was right.

"You could be a little bit more romantic." Tori mumbled to the worn floor.

"I don't see how you have room to talk. Dinner and a show is about all you can pull off, and that's not really my taste."

"Hey, Cinderella and the step sister, what are you doing?" Beck asked, his dad suddenly appearing between two of the curtains on one side. The only guy who stayed in LA and continued on to the same college as the girls was Beck.

"Playing soccer." Tori lied. Jade turned to Tori with her mouth half open, and her eyebrows drawn together as if to say 'what he hell is wrong with you'. Beck's eyebrows furrowed together and he cast a similar look towards Tori.

Tori let out a sigh. "Arguing."

"Ah." Beck stepped into the curtains and between the two of the. Tori ran a hand through her hair and then put it on her hip, pressing her weight on to one foot and shaking her head. Jade continued to lean against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. He looked between them, "Let Prince Charming be the mediator. Okay, Tori. Your side of the story."

Jade snorted, "Of course you'd pick her first." She was quickly shushed by Beck.

"Fine. Jade isn't romantic enough. She does stuff without my permission, never takes me on a decent date, and has the nerve to say I'm the one who doesn't cater to her tastes."

Beck nodded, "Jade?"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Tori knew what she signed on for when she started dating me. She doesn't get that I don't do the whole share my feelings things and I do in fact love her, I just show it differently. It's her that doesn't know my tastes."

Beck nodded again. "I've got a solution." He concluded, "After the Cinderella read through here, you both go home like normal and then, on Saturday, Tori takes Jade on a date all day trying to fit what Jade wants, and on Sunday Jade takes Tori out all day on date that matches Tori's tastes."

"So it's a competition?" Jade asked curiously, "Whoever gives the best date wins?"

"No. It's an exercise to make you better people and help your relationship." Beck clarified.

"I like the competition idea." Tori piped up, joining the conversation.

"Fine. May the best woman, better known as me, win." Jade issued.

"I think you're trying to fit your foot in my glass slipper. The slipper for ... The best woman."

Jade scoffed and marched off out of the curtains, followed by Tori, leaving Beck standing there all alone.

"Why do I even try?" He said to the ceiling before getting out of the curtain space himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Where's the inspiration, huh? I've been running low lately. I definitely need to write this though. Have you ever gotten an idea in your head and you start writing it in your mind, but you're not really completely focused and you skip parts, and dialogue changes, and after a few days, it's a completely different story with like whole messes of plots? No? Just me? Okay.

And a warning: This chapter's a bit lengthy and does have some smut.

..::..::..::..::..::..

Tori clenched her eyes shut tighter and curled up further into Jade's side. As she moved, the beads inside of the oversized bean bag shifted and she clawed at Jade's shirt. Jade looked away from the movie and smiled at Tori's reaction to the movie. She rubbed her hand up and down Tori's back and flicked her eyes over to the TV screen. It was a dark room, but it wasn't theirs. In fact, it was Jade's friend's living room, which was pretty big, and it was filled with about ten or twelve other people. Tori had asked Jade's friend for suggestions on taking Jade on a date, and she invited Tori to bring her to part of the "Hardcore Horror Movie Marathon" she had every year. They weren't lying when they said hardcore, too. Tori hadn't looked up from Jade's shirt in about twenty minutes.

"Is it over?" Tori mumbled against Jade's ribs.

"Of course not. You're such a wimp." She insulted, keeping her eyes on the gory mess that was the demon killer's most recent attack. There were only a few people left in the house and the movie was sure to end soon. Jade glanced at the time on Grant's wristwatch. His hand was hanging off the edge of the couch and she was able to read it. Almost 7:20 P.M. She saw Tori looked really uncomfortable, and shifted further back into the bean bag. The couch was partially obstructing her view of the TV now, but at least she could pull Tori into a semi cuddle. She did manage to see an unrealistically bloody death scene, and couldn't help but laugh.

"You're messed up, Jade." Tori said into her girlfriend's shirt as the sat together so intimately. It wasn't a problem, really. There were other people in the room that were with their significant other, and since there was some alcohol going around, nobody really cared what anybody was doing. In fact, Grant and Russell were sitting together on couch, holding hands quite sheepishly. Gay couples weren't that hard to find in Hollywood, and everybody seemed a bit better about it here at a performing arts college.

"I know." Jade pressed her finger between her side and Tori's chin, guiding her until her eyes were away from the black lace of the shirt and were connecting with her own eyes. "But you love it."

Tori rolled her eyes and laughed, "You're full of it. This movie is disturbing, and you're laughing at it."

"Please, I've seen worse, and you have too." Jade ran her fingers over Tori's forehead, fixing the stray strands of hair. "Do you remember that movie with the guy at the z-" Tori pressed her hand against her mouth.

"Please don't talk about it." Tori groaned, feeling Jade's lips curve into a smile against her palm.

"You two want anything? You can have whatever you want, you know." She offered. They were probably the only two people in the place that weren't drinking, and it wasn't because they were the youngest. There were freshman there too, but nobody gave a damn about the law here.

Jade nodded and pulled Tori's hand from her face, "Sure, I just, uh-"

"It's fine, you don't have to move. I'll get your favorite." She headed over towards the kitchen.

"Jade, that's illegal, you're not twenty-one."

"We've drank before, no big deal. Don't you remember the last time you drank?"

"No, I don't, Jade! That's what alcohol does to you!" Tori whispered harshly.

Jade smirked, "Good."

"Good?" Tori furrowed her brow, confused by Jade's statement, "Good? How is that good?"

Jade didn't reply, just continued to smile and watch the movie. Tori's eyes widened, "What did you do to me Jade?"

"Here you go." Two drinks were handed to Tori and Jade. Tori took one and Jade took the other. Jade's friend smiled and got up to leave. Tori gave one last threatening glare at Jade before sipping her drink, expecting water. She nearly choked when she realized it wasn't. Jade started laughing immediately.

"It's not funny, Jade. I'm not going to drink this. This is me at full resolve mode."

"You're such a lightweight."

Tori bit her lip and looking disgustingly at the drink, then back up to her pressuring girlfriend. Jade was so different than any other relationship before. Other people would have told them to do what Tori was comfortable with, but Jade pushed Tori out of her comfort zone in every way, and challenged her to go that extra step out on the edge. The best part was, if Tori started to fall, Jade never hesitated to catch her. Jade raised her eyebrows as if to ask whether she was going to do it or not, and Tori answered by throwing the drink back.

..::..::..::..::..::..

ade headed over towards their car in a not very steady fashion. It was almost 11:30 and it was dark and damp, but just perfect for Jade and Tori.

"You're so sexy in the moonlight." Jade commented, but drew her eyebrows together in confusion at her own statement. "Moonlight. That's funny because the moon doesn't have light. It's like reflecting the sun."

Tori laughed, "You're drunk, but you're still a genius." She shook her head at Jade's antics and put her hand on her back so she could steady Jade as she opened the back door of the car and helped Jade into the back. Jade turned and fell into the car, landing with her back on the seat. She intentionally caught Tori's leg with her own as she crashed down. Tori was pulled forward and came down on top of her smirking, black haired girlfriend.

"That was a great date." Jade whispered, putting her hands on Tori's sides.

"The glow in the dark mini golf or the horror movies?" Tori asked, pulling the car door shut with her foot and tucking Jade's hair back behind her ear.

"All of it. Especially the dancing." Jade smirked, running her finger tips along the seams of Tori's jeans. Jade leaned up and caught Tori's lips. Her hand took the back of Tori's head and pulled her down as Jade rolled on to her back and kissed her. Tori could taste the alcohol on Jade's breath, and immediately felt unnerved by it. She pulled back and pressed Jade's shoulders down in to seat.

"I can't do this when you're drunk."

"Of course you can. I'm drunk, you're sober. You can have your way with me like I did with you when you were drunk." Jade snickered, playing memories in her mind.

"So that's what you did? Had your way with me?" Tori did a semi-push up, bending at the elbows and bringing her chest closer to Jade's. She teased Jade a bit before pressing against the cloth seat and bringing her body back away from Jade.

"Mmm ... You have no idea." Jade shut her eyes and put her head back. She pressed a hand against Tori's stomach and slid it down to the tip of her jeans.

"I'm about to have an idea." Tori teased in a lower register of voice that she reserved for her more sultry sayings. She dug the heels of her palms into the fabric covering the seats and pushed them forward. She slid forward with her entire body until her palms were flat against the door opposite the one she entered. Tori claimed Jade's lips like they were her own personal property, and according to her, Jade was her property. She may as well change her last name to Vega. It's that obvious. Jade Vega had a nice ring to it.

Tori rolled up and back slightly, moving her lips to a more comfortable position before the kiss exploded. Jade's tongue circled Tori's lips before slipping inside and earning a moan from the girl above her. Jade's fingers curled around Tori's side above her hips, drifting further down until they were against her hips. In a swift motion, Jade pulled Tori's hips down against hers and Tori let out a squeak, breaking the kiss and putting her head into the cushion next to Jade's head.

"Can't handle being on top?" Jade snickered, rotating her head a bit to kiss Tori's ear. Tori took that as a challenged and pulled back from the seat to look at Jade.

"I think you have too much clothing on." Tori put a finger on Jade's sternum and dug it in, making Jade smile up at her.

"Too lazy. Too cramped. Just keep the clothes on."

"You're so drunk." Tori shook her head and put her lips against Jade's throat. She ran her tongue up the tender skin, feeling each ring of the throat and how it vibrated as Jade groaned on her way up to Jade's chin.

"You can have sex with clothes in." Jade said after she broke her haze if arousal. Tori pulled away and gave Jade a disbelieving look.

"You're serious?" Tori raised and eyebrow. Jade took a hand off Tori's hips and tossed her already disheveled hair around.

"Ye of little faith." Jade returned her hand to it's previous position of Tori's hip and pulled her hips down against her own one more time. "Let's kick the faith up a notch here." Jade took her hand away from Tori's hips and sunk it into the waves of messy brown hair as she pulled Tori into another tongue-diving, heated kiss. Jade pulled her hips against Tori and they ground against each other in such an erotic fashion that Tori moaned audibly into Jade's mouth. Jade smirked into the kiss and tickled Tori's tongue with her own. Somehow, as the moved against each other, Jade's hand made its way down between them and fumbled with the button of Tori's jeans. She managed to slip it out of the opening and pulled the zipper down. Jade snuck her hand into Tori's pants and her fingers drifted around those sensitive areas. The kiss lost traction as Tori's brain started having trouble functioning. Jade always managed to stay far more lucid than the brunette, but even now she was so worked up it was hard to think straight.

Jade's finger pressed into Tori's underwear and Tori whimpered against Jade's cheek. Her eyes were shut so tightly as the grinded back and forth over top of each other, creating so much friction between their bodies that the whole car could very well catch on fire at any second. The rumbling in Jade's throat eventually broke and her mouth fell open and a full moan escaped her lips. Her black hair rain out like tiny little waves on the seat as she completely relented to the motion they were in. Her finger twitched and flicked, rubbing over the perfect spot on Tori. At once, they hit the top of the arc, and there were muffled screams from one of them, and then the other.

Everything coasted to a slow stop and there was deep panting all around. Jade was whispering something completely inane and Tori was gasping for breath.

"Told you." Jade gloated breathily.

"What?" Tori asked as she pushed her hair back and rolled on to her side on top of Jade, not really caring how comfortable it was for the girl under her.

"Told you we could do it with clothes on."

Tori shook her head, "I love you, you goofball." Jade chuckled and there was a general air of happiness and a release of tension from the atmosphere. It was a great feeling to just be set free from the sexual tension. Or at least that's the reason Jade used to excuse her sexually active life style.

"You know how you said something about my heart. Like dumping it out, or some shit." Jade grumbled as she shifted upwards and sat against the car door with Tori's head in her lap. Tori took a moment to translate Jade's somewhat drunk speak, and then nodded. "Well, seeing as I'm not making great decisions right now, I'm gonna say this." There was a pause as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Vega, I love you. A lot. Sometimes it makes me want to tear my heart out. Which would be kind of cool. But, I'm always scared that I'm going to push you away. I just never say it, because that's not really something Jade West would do."

"I really like you when you're drunk." Tori giggled and kissed Jade's hand.

..::..::..::..::..::..

And thus concludes part two of my three part arc thing going on here. Don't get used to arcs. Ever. I'm just kidding, I have no idea what I'm doing with this story. Uncharted territory I tell ya. Does anyone have a pirate map for me?

Just kidding, but a review would be nice. It's kind of like just skipping the whole pirate map part and going straight to the buried treasure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: **Whatever happened to time? I finally got around to writing this. I had to break the third part of the arc into two parts, which is ironic really, but only because I got total writing unblockage. I really do like this part, but believe me, the next chapter is really my favorite so far. So, without further ado, the story:

..::..::..::..::..::..

Tori stood up and chuckled, leaning against the half-open door in their living room, watching Beck try to teach Cat a new dance. She learned quickly but made quite an interesting pupil. As they chuckled over a new dance move, she wondered where Jade had been gone for so long. She said she was just running out to do some errands. At the moment, she felt cool fingers cup across her lips and an arm across her waist. They tugged her through the half open door and into a warm familiar body. A pale hand shut the door to the apartment quietly and Tori glanced up to see Jade holding her.

"Shush, I'm kidnapping you." Jade explained, walking them down the hallway and to the stairs. Before Tori knew it, they were outside the small building and in the warm LA Spring humidity. Jade spun around Tori so she could look straight at Tori. She removed her fingers from Tori's mouth, sliding the pads of her fingers over Tori's soft lips.

Tori took a breath to say something, but her words were swallowed by Jade's lips on her own. Jade's hands were holding Tori's shoulders tightly and Tori returned the impromptu kiss with as much fervor as she could muster in her confusion. Jade broke the kiss after a moment, pulling back gently.

"Whoa." Tori breathed, "I think I've got Stockholm's syndrome."

"Good." A smirk grew of Jade's face as she pointed to Beck's car, "That makes my job easier, now get in the car."

Tori blinked. It had completely slipped her mind that Jade was supposed to be taking her on a "romantic" date today. If that was even possibly for Jade to do. She shrugged and walked across the pavement to the car. She waited for the click of the car door and yanked it open, ducking into the car.

"Okay, there's just a few rules here." Jade began.

"There are no rules to dates, Jade. And if there were, you would probably break them." Jade shot Tori a glare, and Tori decided to hear her out.

"Rule one: no phones." Jade stated holding out her hand in a prompting manner. Tori raised her eyebrows and Jade nodded her head, silently telling her that she had to do this. After a long pause, Tori groaned and dug into her pocket. She pulled her phone out and dropped it into Jade's hand.

"Thanks." Jade said with false sincerity, "Rule two: no watches." Once again, her hand was out. Tori wasn't exactly sure where Jade was going with this, but she trusted Jade enough to unhook the piece of jewelry and gently put it in Jade's hand.

"Rule three: No questions about where we are, where we're going, what we're doing, what time it is, or why I'm doing this. That being said, do you have any questions?"

"Why did you take my phone?"

Jade smiled and pushed the keys into the ignition, "Because I'm selfish, egotistical, and want all of your attention on me." She turned the keys forward, listening to the engine start and let the ignition click back into place. She put the car into drive and started driving, "So. No text messages, no emails, no splash face, no twitter, nothing."

"Fuck you." Tori groaned, lolling her head to the side and sighing.

"I'm sure you'd love to." Jade replied in her usual snarky tone.

"Our relationship is about more than sex, you know?"

"It is?"

"Jade!"

They bantered on like usual as they drove towards the destination. Jade had done a lot of work to get this date ready. She had spent all Friday night researching the cheesy romantic movies she could. She endured hours of torturous plot lines involving men that couldn't seem to match up to any standards of a woman, but in the end they get over it. After a while, she had enough of the terror. Usually terror was good, but this time, she came to the conclusion that there was no way she could do any of the things in the movies. Jade then set out to make a date almost as creative as her, with Cat's help of course.

When they arrived at the diner, Tori was surprised. She had expected Jade to go with the old candle-light dinner bit, but that wasn't how it turned out. Tori stared at the diner for a while before opening the door and taking Jade's outstretched hand. They went inside and sat down in one of the corner booths. Jade plucked a menu from the wooden holder and skimmed it.

"Jade." Tori started, not sure what to think.

"Hm?" Jade responded, looking up from the menu. The diner was really in the old style with red and white checkered tiles on the walls and floors. It smiled like french fries and burgers, but it was strangely appealing in some way. The jukebox in the corner was playing an old Joan Jett song on the speaker system. It was early for dinner so not many people were there.

"This is surprisingly, nice." Tori admitted. Jade eyed her for a moment before Tori continued, "I'm sorry, I know you hate flattery like that. So who helped you with the idea for this?"

"Is it that hard for you to believe that I can be romantic?" Jade raised her eyebrows, challenging Tori once again.

"Well, you are very good at keeping secrets." Tori turned back to her menu. Jade took in a breath and let it out in a huff. She put her menu down and folded her arms on the table.

"What secret are you upset about?" Jade asked. Tori met Jade's eyes with a bit of surprise. Jade never failed to read Tori like a open book. Were her thoughts written on a scrolling marquee that trailed across her forehead which somehow only Jade could see?

"The one about what happened when I got drunk." Tori gave a weak smile and looked back at the menu, assuming Jade wouldn't divulge anything.

"Fine. If you really want to know, I'll tell. It's pretty smutty though." Jade's lips curled up and she ran her finger tips over the sleek laminated cover of the single page menu.

"Jade, I'm dating you, I think I can handle smutty." Tori dropped her menu on the table and put her chin in her hands, intent on hearing what Jade was going to say.

"So, you were getting pretty drunk and I knew it because you were being a lot more flirty than usual. You were saying things that were dirty, especially for you." Jade smiled as the waitress brought their drinks, oddly before they ever ordered them. Jade took a sip of hers before continuing, "I thought maybe if we stayed too long, something bad might happen and I put you in Beck's car and drove us home since he had a ride with his friend. In the car, it was worse. You were really out of it, 'cause you were saying naughty stuff that I could only dream of. And that's when the decision was made."

"Decision to do said naughty things?" Tori asked, kind of immersed in the story as much as she felt it was inappropriate to do so.

"Well, we went home. I carried you up the stairs, somehow managed to get us in the apartment and then I took you to the bedroom."

Jade paused and Tori nodded, egging her along in the story.

"I put you on the bed and I got on it too." Jade smiled wickedly and Tori mouthed the words 'then?' Jade leaned back in the seat of the booth and picked up her drink, "I held you close and we fell asleep."

Tori opened and shut her mouth once, and then twice. She was at a loss for words. She had truly expected something else completely, "So there were no ropes or candle wax?" Tori shut her mouth, realizing what she had just said. Jade's smirk grew at the words and her signature raised eyebrow look was going. Tori reprimanded herself, "Did I seriously just say that? This is all your fault, Jade."

"That right, princess?" Jade took a drink of her soda. She almost heard herself in Tori's words. Jade wasn't one to be too cautious about off-color comments, but Tori usually wasn't one to make them at all and here she was, doing just that. It was cute actually, they both had picked up points from each other after three years. "Why is that shocking?"

"I just expected you to ... I don't really know what I expected." Tori glanced down and back up, "Why didn't you?"

"Because I knew you would wake up in the morning pissed. I know that if I was drunk I'd want you to respect my wishes and sex me up, so I thought I would respect yours and not do anything." Jade stood up from the booth and motioned to the waitress. She sat down next to Tori on her side of the booth.

"Jade, what-what's going on. I haven't even ordered." Tori asked confusedly, the waitress was bringing over a platter of four dishes which she set out on the table. One of Tori's favorite burgers in front of her, Jade's burger of choice, and two for the other side of the table. "Jade, there's just the two of us, what's happening?"

"Hey, Rule Three, remember? No questions. But here comes an answer." She motioned towards the couple that was walking in hand-in-hand. At first, Tori could only notice their hair. The girl had long red hair, and by red, she meant Cat red, and the guy had blue hair. The blue was dull, not very ouvert, but it was definitely there. Then she realized that it was Cat and some guy walking in.

"Meet Jake. Cat's boyfriend." Jade whispered into Tori's ear. Tori watched him as he sat down and introduced himself. He was intelligent sounding, and his hair was bluish. He was in psychology and stage management. Did she get that right? She was too busy look at his hair. She did know that he was being kind, nice, gentleman like, and she hadn't dated him before like the other incident with Cat's boyfriend. In that moment she decided that she liked Jake and since he was brave enough to come on a semi-double date with they gay best friends of his date, she was going to try her hardest to impress him.

And in that moment, Jade also decided to make that very difficult for Tori.

"Pass me the ketchup." Jade stated, pointing towards the red bottle. Tori rolled her eyes and reached her the ketchup.

"Here, your highness." Tori said mockingly.

"It's good to be Queen." Jade smirked and took the ketchup, opening it up with a pop and squirting it on to the fries.

"It's good to be ... the other queen?" Tori inquired.

"Nope, you're not a queen."

"Princess, then?"

"Nope. I'm thinking Jester."

"I'm glad that you find me entertaining."

There was a cough from across the table that cut off their usual repartee. They looked over to see Jake who was sitting there quite awkwardly and a coughing Cat, trying to remind them that they weren't alone and probably should save the verbal make-out session for later.

"Sorry." Tori apologized.

"You two are ...?" Jake started.

"Dating? Sleeping together? Friends? What word are you looking for?" Jade smiled deviously at the poor victim of her recent ridicule. Tori kicked Jade under the table and they had a short glare-off, before Jade returned to talking to him, "Yes. We're together."

"So, how long have you guys all known each other?" Jake asked. He was quite an inquisitively minded person, which mirrored Cat in a cute way, but he seemed to be more intelligent than her. It was an interesting balance.

"I've known Cat since middle school, we both tried out for Hollywood Arts along with a lot of other kids that didn't make it. We were some of the few that did. Tori, I've known her for almost five years, but I've only known her in the-" She stopped when she got a warning look from Tori, "-dating way for two years and eleven months. But we always say three years." She glared back at Tori.

"I've known Tori for five years too! How crazy is that?" Cat inserted herself into the conversation with pep. For some strange reason, Jake seemed somewhat fixated on Tori and Jade for the rest of the meal. He kept observing their flirting, The hand holding, the kicking under the table. He seemed to be analyzing them. Not in the creepy way that some guys watch lesbian couples, but in the purely curious and intrigued way.

"So, Jake, what about you and Cat. You've asked us about our relationship, how far is yours?" Jade snuck in as she paid the bill, having explained to Tori that the whole meal was set up to be ready whenever Jade had wanted to. Tori was really surprised that Jade went through all of the effort of doing this to win a competition. Tori kicked Jade under the table again, but this time, Jade's leg moved out in time and she hooked her own leg around Tori's.

"Well, we met a month ago, and Cat invited me to go to Dave & Buster's of all places, and we just kind of hit it off." His voice melded into the noise of the people that were filling the diner now that it was a more appropriate dinner time.

The reason he was becoming tuned out was not the people, it was Jade's lips against her ear whispering, "What kind of impression are you trying to give this guy of us?" She had obvious caught on that Tori was tying to portray their relationship in a certain way. Not a way that's untrue however. She just wanted Jake to the more healthy side of Cat's closest friends relationship, and that she was never considered a third wheel to them.

"A wholesome one. One that had normal, romantic facets besides just sexual ones." Tori muttered in response. Wholesome? That was a word that Jade didn't find to describe their relationship. It was the most dysfunctional one she had seen comparatively. She suddenly had a wonderful idea on how to mess with Tori. She was trying to listen to Jake talk, and Jade pressed the side of her shoe into the , since her legs was still hooked around Tori's, and ran it up the side of Tori's leg.

Tori sucked in a sharp breath and bit her lip. She looked over shakily at Jade who gave a devilish grin unmatched by probably no other human being. Tori bit her lip harder and gasped when Jade dropped her foot down and began trailing back up again.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, breaking Tori's train off thought. No, her train of thought was derailed from the station. It creaked and tottered for a split second before it plummeted off the track into a forty foot drop where it smashed into the ground and burst into flames. Well, maybe not that much, but it pushed Tori for some reason that for the rest of her life she will never understand. Jade managed to push every last boundary of their relationship and keep Tori on edge. Jade was determined to make her mess up on this double date and make herself look like an idiot in front of Jake, but she was kind of okay with that.

Tori turned to Jade, pulled her foot free, and in a defiant move against Jade, she reached out, hooked her arm around Jade's neck and pulled her into a kiss.

..::..::..::..::..::..

BAM

Cliffhanger.

Love you guys. In a non-commital way of course. Now, for sleep. Night. Don't forget to leave me some reviews to wake up to.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: This chapter is so surreal and really out of character in comparision to the last one, but its all cool, because I have a hilarious chapter next if I ever get it down on paper.

On computer? Get it down on computer. I mean, nevermind. Just read.

..::..::..::..::..::..

"I'm so embarrassed." Tori groaned. Her head was leaning on Jade's shoulder as she sat bundled up Jade's jacket. Jade's little kidnapping stunt had cost Tori the time to grab a thicker jacket so Jade reluctantly gave Tori her own.

"You should be embarrassed." Jade put her arm around Tori and held her reassuringly, "I mean, it was so bad that Jake and Cat were so stunned they didn't even noticed and continued their conversation." Jade put an arm around Tori to assure her that she hadn't messed up too badly back inside the restaurant.

They were sitting on a bench in the warm glow of sunset, waiting for Cat and Jake to get back from wherever the red head dragged the poor guy off to. Jade kissed Tori's cheek and let her lips stay there for a moment. Tori pulled back and turned her head to look at Jade.

"You really think I didn't make that big of a fool of myself?" Tori smiled at Jade. The tough exteriored goth was actually quite a soft hearted person if you looked really really deep inside of her. Actually, Tori is about the only one who knows that.

"Believe me, you've made much bigger mistakes, baby girl." She tucked some of Tori's hair behind her ear and watch the latin girl's lips turn up into the tiniest of smiles. "I have the urge to kiss you." Jade whispered.

"That's funny. I have the same urge." Tori murmured as she leaned in closer to Jade, their lips already close.

"Tori!" Cat squealed from behind the two.

"Fuck it." Jade growled under her breath as yet another kiss was interrupted by their friend Cat. Cat grabbed Tori and pulled her off the bench. She held out her hand and displayed two worn quarters.

"Tori, I need a penny for one of those penny pressing machines and Jake doesn't have one!" Cat begged, bouncing slightly. Jake shrugged behind her and sat down on the bench next to Jade. Tori dug around in her pocket and pulled a penny out. Before Tori could hand it over to Cat, the red headed girl grabbed Tori's wrist and tugged her off towards the machine on the far side of the parking lot.

"So." Jake said, diverting Jade's attention from Tori to himself. "If you change one letter in our name, it would be the same thing ..." He ended awkwardly and was met by an uninterested Jade and a very judgmental look.

"Well, that's one way to start an awkward conversation." Jade rolled her eyes at him. She was in no mood to put up with anybody but Tori. They fell silent for a moment, but Jade could tell he wanted to say something, "Spit it out." Jade commanded, her curiosity piqued.

"Well, its just that. Uh," He was not that fluid of a speaker, "I've done lots of relationship studies of all kinds in my psych classes, but I have never seen anything like you and Tori."

Jade raised her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes in a silent response. Jake shook his head, "It's just ... the dynamic. I mean, you obviously love each other. That much is clear. It just feels like you're still stuck in the pre-relationship phase. With the flirting and the teasing. Or at least that's how you act."

"So I'm immature. What's your point Dr. Phil?"

"Well if I can speak candidly-"

"Too late." Jade pulled her lips together tightly, staring the poor guy down.

"I think you should tell Tori." He stated, sliding further away from her on the bench. Her eyes widened and she put her hands up.

"Tell her what?" She asked in exasperation, about fed up with Jake already. The night seemed clearer for some reason. He was quiet as he debated continuing the conversation and risking his life.

"Tell her ... you're scared." Jake said softly, hoping Jade would spare his life if it was quiet. She scoffed and crossed her legs, shaking head. Of course she wasn't afraid of anything. She was Jade West after all. He nodded vigorously, insisting there was something she was afraid of. "You're afraid of the future. I might be out of line and embarrassingly wrong, but I think that you're scared of choosing between Tori and your dream and career."

Jade fell silent. She had been prepared for him to throw some relationship bullshit at her but his words rang true. Jade was not a retrospective person and put the past behind her like a knocked over hurdle. She didn't stop to feel bad about that hurdle she hit or go back and fix the note she struck wrong, she continued running and playing the song. Unfortunately, she wasn't prospective either. She was so busy watching her feet she slammed into the next hurdle most of the time. She refused to look up and see what was coming towards her because then she would miss what's happening now. It wasn't healthy.

"I'm back." Tori said into Jade's ear as her arms fell around Jade's shoulders. Jade nodded dumbly and looked up at the sweet smiling brunette.

"Well, I'm going to take Cat home." Jake announced, quickly jumping off the bench and running over to his car. Cat waved and gave her goodbyes before following him too. They got into the car, and were gone before Jade could blink. She was still thinking about what Jake said. Did she really need to say anything? It wasn't like Jade couldn't avoid it like she did with everything else, right?

"What now, Queen Jade?" Tori asked, letting Jade get up from the bench. Jade stared at Tori for a moment in thought before replying.

"Let's go for a walk."

..::..::..::..::..::..

"Okay, my turn." Tori giggled, "Do you remember when we broke that dance-dance-revolution game at the movie theatre?"

Jade nodded, another smiling gracing her face. They were walking in step along a street that headed back towards campus. The light from the sun was starting to disappear and the street lamps were all glowing to light up the streets when the sun failed to do so. There were still quite a few people walking about, but they were mostly college students getting back towards their dorms or heading out for dinner.

"Can we get out of the past for a minute?" Tori suggested quietly, shoving her hands into the pockets of Jade's jacket that she still had on. Jade nodded, not exactly engaged fully in the conversation. "Where do you see yourself in five years?"

Jade was quiet. This was something she was trying to avoid. She felt Tori watching her and waiting for a response, and Jade couldn't articulate. She had no real answer for Tori. There were so many places she wanted to see herself, but it all came down to one decision that she would make in the future that would decide where she ended up, and most of the time, Jade made the wrong decision. So that would mean she took the wrong path, or she will most likely.

"On broadway." Jade explained. Tori grinned, but Jade held up her hand to signal that she wasn't finished. "Making lots of money, name in lights the whole damn package." Jade fell quiet once more and Tori grew concerned, this wasn't like Jade at all. She spoke again, "But I'm alone. In New York, miles away from my family and ..." She trailed off, making eye contact with Tori. She curled her fingers around, leaving her pointer finger out until she was pointing at Tori, "Away from you."

Tori frowned, confused by Jade's response. She was a block of emotionless right now. At first, Tori thought Jade had had a few too many advil, but she realized that Jade hadn't snapped or made a smart-ass remark at all. That could only mean one thing, she was being serious. Every once in a while, Tori found a crack in Jade's walls and slipped inside. It wasn't often, but it did happen that Tori would get inside of those walls and Jade would just let everything out. It usually happened when Jade was most vulnerable, and even then it was a long shot.

This time, however, Tori had gotten in without even trying. It was almost like Jade had let her in. That was something that almost never happened. More often recently though.

"You'll leave me?" Tori asked quietly, desperately trying to hold Jade's attention, but Jade looked away, trying not to look at Buffy.

"I don't want to. But, I think that if I get a call ... I might ..." Jade cut herself off, "Let's talk about something else."

Tori drew her eyebrows together and up, confused by Jade's behavior. They starting walking past a tennis court, and Tori paused. Jade kept going for a little bit before turning back. She sighed once more and walked back to where Tori had stopped. Jade stepped close to Tori to the point where their noses were only inches apart. Jade put her hands on Tori's biceps and they both stood there for a few moments, just staring at their shoes and the cement.

Eventually, Tori turned her head up and Jade followed until their eyes met. It wasn't intense or sharp at all. It was gentle and soft like very few facets of their relationship. It was still silent, but they were talking. Sometimes when two people are in a good relationship, they don't have to speak to say what they meant. A simple look can explain everything. Other times this wasn't true, but there were definitely some words transitioning through them.

"The future." Jade whispered, "Is a bridge we're no where near."

Once again, in only a short sentence, Jade made Tori melt completely. Tori nudged Jade's headed up slightly with her nose and kissed her tenderly. There wasn't anything particularly important about the kiss, but it was heavy with meaning. It didn't go very deep before Tori pulled back. Their eyes remained shut afterward for a moment, trying to have a conversation within themselves about the future. Jade's hands ran down Tori's arms and took her hands before she opened her eyes.

"Is this a dream?" Tori breathed, moving her lips only enough to enunciated the sounds of the words. Jade let go of one of Tori's hand a took her fingers to the exposed skin of Tori's wrist and pinched it. Tori tensed up and whined at the feeling.

"No. If this were my dream, there would be a dead body somewhere around here." Jade glanced around teasingly and Tori let out a sharp breath. Jade chuckled in response curtly. "Do you remember when I said I read your dream diary?"

"Journal." Tori corrected, "And yes."

"Well, I didn't." Jade smiled evilly. Tori shook her head a laughed to the ground. She should have expected as much from Jade. All she seemed to do was pull stuff over Tori's head. "Still love me?" Jade asked in a hushed voice.

"Like I have a choice." Tori rolled her head up and kissed Jade again, "Mmm," She broke the kiss, "What's this?" Tori thumbed the card that was sticking out of Jade's pocket. A warm pink blush draped above Jade's cheek as she felt Tori pull the card out. Tori examined it to see a laminated picture of the two of them at the top of the Empire State building from whenever the time they had gone to New York. "So you are sentimental."

"It's just a picture." Jade excused, grabbing it between her thumb and forefinger and tugging it out of Tori's grip.

"I think it means more to you than that. I think Jade West is getting a little soft." Tori taunted.

"It's for a good cause." Jade put the picture back into her pocket. "In my defense, this date didn't turn out like I had wanted."

"No, it was great. Seriously. The only thing that would make it better would be if you carried me home."

Jade smirked and bent down. She hooked her arm around the back of Tori's knees and pushed her forward. Tori fell back and Jade caught her behind her back and legs. Tori smiled giddily at Jade and threw her arms around the goth's neck as she carried her home.

Tori kissed Jade's neck and said, "Best date ever."

..::..::..::..::..::..

Author's Notes: And here is the end of the arc. So sorry to go back to fragmented one-shots again, but you know.

And don't forget to review. Make my day. Or night. Or whatever. Wow, do I always ramble like this?


	9. Chapter 9

"So, Tori Vega. You got the secondary leading role in this movie and you're going to college, how do you balance the two?" The reporter asked, pressing the microphone to her face as the make-up artist hurriedly worked on fixing up her natural skin tone.

"I-uh-" She glanced at the green screen behind her, slightly uncomfortable with the situation. Then she met the eyes of the reporter who seemed to be waiting for a definitive reply before writing. The cameraman shifted his weight slightly and behind him, Tori could she Jade's contempt expression leaning against the door to the studio.

"Mr. Camera … guy." Tori began, "Can you step to your left?"

He oblidged and Tori could now fully make out Jade's casual form as she laughed at Tori's actions in the distance.

"Perfect." Tori muttered, "So, uh, balancing. There's things you can do, you know. Can't sacrifice your social life for work, right?"

The reporter nodded mechanically and scribbled short notes in her tablet before glancing back up, "Can you try to use the question in your response please?"

Tori nodded.

"So, a social life. Are you dating anyone currently?" The reporter asked.

Tori froze up. In the past she had given an interview but they had never asked for Tori's personal relationships in the past. This was something totally new to her. A million responses flashed through her mind. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her sexuality, it's just that the media was a harsh, cruel place. And although homosexuality was accepted in the wonderful world of Hollywood, hell it was encouraged, she wasn't sure how it would be taken this early in her career.

"Yeah. I am happily dated." She screwed up her face in confusion at her own words and caught Jade stifling a laugh in the background so as not to mess up the interview. She met Tori's eyeroll with questioning look.

"Uhm, so what's the lucky guy like?" The reporter probed, her finger pressed to the PearPad in anticipation.

"Well, it's not really a guy at all. It's kind of a girl." Tori stated plainly, not sure how to restate the question or what was even happening now. She looked to Jade for confirmation and was met with an approving smile. Tori continued, "And she is kind of different, but I still love her."

Tori smiled at Jade and the reporter followed her eyes to Jade who glared at the reporter in return. The reporter turned back to Tori and raised an eyebrow to which Tori hesitantly nodded.

"She seems interesting." The reporter noted off-handedly, her fingers tapping so quickly on the touch screen it was probably about to catch on fire.

"Hey we've got a shoot to do, can you wrap this up?" The foreign photographer said with a thick accent in his voice that made everything seem less insignificance in light of his agenda.

"Actually, can I get a picture of you and your girlfriend?" The reporter asked as she shut down her tablet and began getting ready to leave.

"Jade probably wouldn't agree to that." Tori apologized as the reporter was rushed out the door.

"So let's do this photoshoot." He called to Tori. "Look sexy."

..::..::..::..::..::..

"Damn it, take five so this girl can get her act together." The photographer yelled in exhasperation as he threw his hands up and walked towards the coffee maker. His voice echoed in the white room as Tori was reminded of how terrible she was at this.

Not terrible for the whole part. She was doing pretty good with the smiling pictures and straight on shots, she handled wardrobe changes with efficiency, she had no problem with distance or disconnected looking shots or even handling props. That hard part was when she had to look sexy. It wasn't insecurity or facial expressions. She had pulled this off numerous times in the past, but something about a full photoshoot with the works was putting her on edge and she couldn't perform, but she knew who could help.

"Jade?" Tori asked, spinning around to come face to face with the goth in question,

"Right here, babe. What's up?" She asked nonchalantly, drinking her coffee she had probably gone out to get during the first part of the shoot.

"I can't-" Tori lowered her voice, "I can't look sexy."

Jade let out a laugh that was cut short when Tori's hand connected painfully were Jade's black clothed arm, "Sorry, it's just that looking sexy has to be your strong suit."

"It's not like my body. It's like in my mind, I'm just not in a very … sexy mood." Tori sighed, probably feeling like maybe she wasn't so cut out for this acting gig after all if she couldn't perform something this simple.

"Hold on I got this." Jade squatted down to put her coffee on the ground, "Ready?"

"What-" Jade kissed Tori, holding her close and digging her fingers into the Latina's brown hair to crush their lips together further. She loosened up only to let her tongue slip into Tori's mouth. Tori tensed up slightly at the thought of how public this was, but didn't stop participating in the kiss whatsoever. She groaned lightly when Jade's hand pressed against her hip, shooting a wave of heat through her body.

There was a flash and the two girls pulled away, seeing the photographer standing not so far away and looking quite put off.

"You can do that on your own time, back to business." He waved his hand to shoo Jade, to which she bit her tongue so as not to ruin Tori's photoshoot with nasty words. She bent over to grab her coffee from the ground and left a lingering flirty glance on Tori's body before winking and heading off to the corner.

And somehow, Tori felt much sexier after that.


End file.
